Huellas de una travesía desesperada
by Hadley Doleto
Summary: Anakin Skywalker se ha ido de la Orden Jedi, conmocionando a sus allegados. Sin embargo su padawan, Ahsoka Tano, teme que su partida, sea el disfraz de una desaparición orquestada por el enemigo. Entonces, emprende un viaje hacia la galaxia y en cada lugar que visite, encontrará pistas, que la conducirán hacia su maestro y una oscura verdad. Star Wars es propiedad de George Lucas.
1. Introducción

**¡Hola chiquitines! Les traigo una nueva propuesta ¡Mi tercer fic de Star Wars! ^_^**

**Esta historia, la llevo meses en mi mente y probaré, a ver si les gusta ;) Al principio, tendría personajes propios, pero cambie de idea, y pondré los personajes originales de la saga XD**

**Menos charla...¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCIÓN!**

INTRODUCCIÓN

El sol, de a poco, se asoma en el majestuoso planeta de Coruscant, dando lugar el amanecer. Los primeros speeder recorren las rutas aéreas de la ciudad, las luces artificiales se apagan hasta que, nuevamente, las estrellas y la luna se adueñen del cielo.

En las inmediaciones del Templo, en la Gran Sala del Consejo Jedi, los doce miembros están debatiendo arduamente. Su preocupación era que la Guerra de los Clones está ganando terreno en la galaxia y su intervención a cada sistema caído, los volvía insuficientes. Incluso, un mismo jedi debía estar más de un sistema y eso era agotador.

Entre todos, querían buscar la solución ante ese problema y había surgido, desde la boca del Maestro Jedi Plo Koon la idea de entrenar dos padawans.

Obi Wan Kenobi se levanta de su asiento y mira a los demás miembros del Consejo, no se lo ve muy contento con la idea.

–No me parece justo que un maestro entrene a dos padawans. Va en contra de nuestros principios.

–En tiempos de guerra, los principios no son válidos y hay que tomar nuevas medidas – acoto Mace Windu – Y por favor, toma asiento.

–Me disculpo ante mi reacción, pero no es una buena idea – finalizo y vuelve a su asiento.

–No llegaremos a ningún lado con esta discusión. Es ahora o nunca, maestros – habló Shaak Ti – Varios sistemas necesitan de nuestra intervención y tenemos que ayudar a su gente.

–Sugiero que los padawans más experimentados estén al frente del batallón o de las misiones diplomáticas – dijo Kit Fisto.

–Es una idea bastante ortodoxa, , ante la demanda bélica, es la única alternativa – contesto Mace – A favor.

–Yo también – dijo Obi Wan, alzando su mano.

Los demás miembros repiten el mismo gesto y asienten con seguridad a la nueva decisión del Consejo.

–Decidido está. Los padawans, a las misiones serán enviados – sentenció Yoda.

Cuando están por hablar en el siguiente tema, una padawan togruta de 17 años, de ojos azules, de 1.74cm y de complexión delgada; da su inesperada presencia. Se pone en medio de los doce miembros y se agacha, tomándose de su abdomen, para tomar un poco de aire.

–Soka, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – dijo Plo Koon.

–¡Maestros! Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tengo que anunciarles algo – habló la joven con tristeza en su dulce voz

–Toma un poco de aire y cuéntanos tu angustia – habló con dulzura Shaak Ti.

–Es mi maestro – pausó y suspira pesadamente, mirando a los jedis – Él no está por ningún lado y ha dejado esto en el aposento –señalando un sobre en sus manos.

–¿Anakin, que haya dejado una carta? –pregunto sorprendido Obi Wan – ¿Has leído su contenido, Ahsoka?

–No, aquí dice que debe ser leída ante el Consejo Jedi.

–Te escuchamos, Ahsoka – ordenó Kit Fisto.

Cuidadosamente, la togruta abre el sobre y, en él, hay un pequeño papel blanco, lleno de palabras en Aurebesh. La joven carraspea un poco y comienza a leer el mensaje de su maestro:

–"Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi: Tal vez, cuando hayan leído esto, ya no estaré presente. Me habré ido muy lejos, de lo que venerado y que he jurado defender con honor. En estos últimos días, la situación se volvió difícil de manejar y, para evitar mi cruel destino, he tomado la decisión de abandonar la Orden Jedi, dejando esta carta como… prueba mi renuncia de años de servicio y entrenamiento" – pausó en seco.

Un nudo en la garganta se había formado y un sepulcral silencio hubo en la sala. No lo podía creer, su maestro… ¿Dejando la Orden? Se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el papel, sin entender nada de lo que está sucediendo.

–Tiene que ser una broma – susurró, mientras arruga los bordes del papel.

– No te detengas, sigue – dijo Plo Koon.

Ahsoka da un pequeño respingo y vuelve su vista hacia el papel, ansioso en saber cuáles fueron sus motivos ante su descabellada decisión.

– ¡Oh, lo siento!– se disculpo y vuelve su vista al papel– "¿A qué se debe este acto de insurgencia? Simple: me he dado cuenta que mi lugar en la Orden, lo he perdido en estos últimos meses. No soy el mismo hombre:no tengo autocontrol de mis emociones, he roto los principios del Código Jedi y, sobre todo, he permitido que el Lado Oscuro envolviera mi alma.

¿Desde cuándo? Hace meses, no sé la fecha exacta. Pero cuando apenas lo sentí no pude controlarlo. Y a cada intento de huir de él, la tentación aparecía y no me podía resistir a su poder.

Estoy seguro y, que doy fe, cual fue la causa de mi perdición: tener lazos afectivos, con uno de los integrantes de la Orden.

¿Quién es? Una mujer que hace poco ya no está con nosotros, que la Fuerza la acogió en su manto. Saben de quién hablo, pero desde ese día, no volví a ser el mismo. Una parte de mí se fue con ella, dejando un gran vacío en mí. Un vacío que no podrá ser llenado con nada.

Como último acto, quiero que mi padawan, Ahsoka Tano, continúe con su entrenamiento. Solo ustedes sabrán cuál será el maestro apropiado para ella.

Lamento este hecho sorpresivo y cobarde, pero necesito aclarar mi mente. Simplemente, los he fallado a todos y espero, que entiendan mi decisión.

Me despido y que la Fuerza los acompañé. Maestro Jedi, Anakin Skywalker" – finalizó y arrugo el papel, en modo de frustración.

La atmósfera del lugar se volvió viciosa por unos momentos, entre todos los presentes, se reparten miradas y nadie se atrevía a hablar del tema. No era la primera vez que alguien abandonara la Orden, pero es la primera en la que alguien no se presente ante el Consejo y dar su renuncia en una carta.

–Una situación extraña y lamentable, es – habló Yoda resignado, cerrando sus ojos – La decisión de Skywalker, respetarla y aceptarla, debemos.

–No te preocupes – atinó Obi Wan –Vamos a hablar sobre esto y, te garantizo, que cumpliremos con el deseo de tu maestro.

–Perdónenme, pero yo no quiero ser entrenado por otro maestro – dijo duramente Ahsoka – Esto es extraño, mi maestro no haría esto.

–Entendemos tu angustia, pero él dejó en claro sus motivos y tu entrenamiento debe seguir – habló Mace con dureza – Además, por más que no quieras, se te asignará un nuevo maestro.

–¿Pero irse así, dejando una carta , confusa y sin detalles hacia donde se fue? No me cierra del todo.

–Lo mismo digo – habló Obi Wan, ganándose la mirada del todo el Consejo – Anakin puede que sea impulsivo, pero no llegaría a cometer esta acción.

–Es como digo, maestro – contestó la joven ansiosa – Esa carta, podría ser la máscara de algo oscuro.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro, padawan? – preguntó Shaak Ti – No podemos hacer una misión de búsqueda, sin tener la certeza que él haya sido secuestrado ¿Quién sabe?

–¿¡Acaso están ciegos?! ¡Es evidente que fue secuestrado! ¡Ninguno de ustedes dejaría una carta, dando su renuncia! – grito conmocionada y se da cuenta que su reacción no fue correcta y baja la cabeza – Mil disculpas, pero mis temores son cada vez mayores, con el correr de los segundos – dijo apenada.

Todos los maestros jedis se quedaron pensativos ante la acusación de al padawan ¿Podría estar en lo cierto? ¿O su partida, la ha nublado y busca un motivo, para no entender la voluntad de su ex maestro? Yoda se levanta de su asiento y queda frente a frente con Ahsoka.

Esta, se agacha para quedar a la altura del Gran Maestro Jedi y el anciano jedi, coloca su mano en el hombro de la togruta, como señal de afecto.

–Meditar debes, joven Tano. Conmocionada por la ausencia de tu maestro, estás – ordenó Yoda y mira a los demás – Una forma de encontrar a Skywalker, debatirlo debemos.

–Me retiro y lamento, nuevamente, mi reacción – contestó avergonzada y se incorpora – Que la Fuerza los acompañe – se despidió y hace una reverencia a los presentes

–Que la Fuerza te acompañe, padawan Tano – contestó Yoda.

Ahsoka Tano abandona la Gran Sala y, luego de minutos de cruzar pasillos, llega a sus aposentos. Busca unas cosas en su habitación, y los guarda rápidamente en una mochila. Sin ninguna autorización y con grandes esperanzas, la togruta está dispuesta a buscar, por sus propios medios, a su maestro.

No estaría dispuesta a esperar, a que el Consejo, haga algo al respecto. Cada segundo, es crucial y las posibilidades de encontrar a su maestro, son pocas.

Se siente segura que Anakin no haya manifestado alguna señal de desacato hacia la Orden Jedi y, ni siquiera, un cambio rotundo en su personalidad. Puede que sea un poco orgulloso y bastante impulsivo, pero ¿irse así, sin avisar? La carta, parece muy convincente de que él haya dejado todo por un corazón destruido y que el Lado Oscuro haya dominado su ser.

–_ Solo deseo que la Fuerza me guié y que me lleve hacia tu paradero, Skygyto._

Cargando la mochila en sus hombros, Ahsoka Tano emprenderá, desde la clandestinidad, el viaje que la llevará al paradero incierto de su maestro. Sin que ella lo sepa, en ese viaje, se encontrará con algo más oscuro, que de a poco, está naciendo desde las profundidades de un infierno latente…

EL COMIENZO...

**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero sus reviews, chiquitines! Y si no les gusto... ¡Tiren tomates! XD**

**¡Nos veremos pronto!**

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


	2. Buscar pistas

**¡Hola chiquitines! Regresé para que sepan, que aún, sigo en el mundo de los vivos XD**

**Antes de empezar... ¡Quiero hacer un reconocimiento a mis incondicionales! Si, ustedes, que me siguen y que me apoyan con cada proyecto nuevo. Hablo de ustedes: love stories on my mind, Lord UchihaOMG, Shadna,, Mister Conde De Urano, Lord Darth Ocnafr, FANNY, AngelSiths y Jar Jar Blinks ¡Simplemente, gracias! ^_^**

**En este capitulo, se van a encontrar con una gran sorpresa :D**

**Menos charla...¡QUE COMIENCE LA FUNCIÓN!**

CAPITULO UNO: BUSCAR PISTAS

Mira una y otra vez, el papel arrugado en sus manos, tratando de buscar alguna pista, pero no hay nada fuera de lo común. La carta, es tan convincente que hasta el más listo, creería el contenido de la misma. Muchas dudas, corren por su cabeza y las respuestas, no aparecen. La angustia es mayor, las horas corren, y no hay señales de Anakin.

¿Que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué clase de mente maestra, está detrás de este teatro bien armado? ¿Quién es? ¿Es hombre o una mujer? ¿O son más? Quien fuera, sus días está contados. Su teatro de cuarta, no durará mucho y, cuando menos lo piense, el telón se les será bajado.

Una sacudida violenta, la saca de sus pensamientos y, por poco, casi cae del asiento. Ahsoka gruñó a lo bajo, recordando su odio hacia los transportes públicos de Coruscant. Una voz del transporte, les avisa a sus pasajeros que han llegado a destino.

Acomodando sus ropas, ella se levantó y cruza, con grandes dificultades, el diminuto pasillo. Pisadas, insultos, empujones y manos fuera de lugar, fue lo que soportó, hasta llegar hacia la salida. Al pisar el anden, suspira aliviada y comenzó a caminar, entre la multitud de la estación.

Ahsoka Tano, decidió empezar su búsqueda en uno de los lugares más peligrosos del planeta: nivel 1313. Un nivel, infectado de personas de dudosa reputación, expuesta a los peligros de la delincuencia. Pero por su maestro, ella es capaz de perder su vida en el intento, con solo encontrarlo sano y salvo.

De pronto, el comunicador de su muñeca, chilla. De mala gana, deja de caminar, aprieta un botón y la figura holografica de Obi Wan, aparece en ella.

—¡Ahsoka! ¿Qué clase de actitud es esta? – preguntó alarmado – El Consejo, no se pondrá contento ante tu acto de rebeldía.

—¿Llamas "acto de rebeldía", ir en búsqueda de mi maestro? – dijo con incredulidad – ¡Lo siento, pero no lo veo así!

—Con el Consejo, hemos hablado de una misión de inteligencia, pero hay un problema.

—¿Cuál es? ¡Lo puedo solucionar!

—Temo que no, deben pasar dos rotaciones para que, la policía haga su trabajo. Además, ningún miembro de la Orden, puede participar.

—¿¡Dos rotaciones!? – exclamó indignada – ¡Es el tiempo suficiente para que las personas, que tienen cautivo a mi maestro, lo hagan polvo!

—Lo mismo dije, pero nadie me hizo caso – habló resignado – Ahora, ven para el Templo. Tienes una misión diplomática en Yaprau.

—Lo siento, pero den esa tarea a otro padawan. Yo traeré a mi maestro, aunque sea por partes – finalizo con un gran nudo en la garganta, imaginándose el peor final.

—Escucha, trata de buscar pistas y, cuando las tengas, ven rápido al Templo.

—No voy a volver – sentenció – Que el Consejo me dé el peor castigo, pero a Anakin lo tendrán de vuelta.

El maestro jedi se quedó en silencio, cruzándose de brazos. Tranquilamente, Ahsoka podría ser hermana de su ex padawan, testaruda e impulsiva. Pero, en el fondo, se siente admirado de que ella, no se deje abatir por nada y que este dispuesta a correr riesgos. Que es una muchacha de palabra y de acciones, que no se deja llevar con las primeras apariencias y, sobre todo, hacer lo imposible para arreglar o mejorar las cosas.

Sin duda alguna, el Consejo Jedi, no se equivocó en asignarla como aprendiz de Skywalker.

—Supongo que no tengo más opción – suspiró pesadamente – Tendrás muchos problemas, cuando regreses de tu travesía.

—Gracias, maestro Kenobi – sonrió – Será breve mi ausencia.

—Ten mucho cuidado y, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta – y le guiña el ojo – Ahora, debo irme.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe – hace una reverencia – Te dejo, para que sigas con tu "acto de rebeldía"

Ahsoka ríe ante el último comentario de Kenobi, y solo hace una reverencia. Segundos después, el holograma del jedi desaparece.

Sigue caminando, por las transitadas calles del nivel 1313, observando cada situación que se le presenta: gente durmiendo en las calles, otras bebiendo, artistas callejeros, alguna riña, una pareja besándose sin ningún problema..

—_Por algo, le dicen "El infierno": todo lo prohibido, está permitido – _pensó divertida.

De pronto, sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Gira para todos lados, para ver, si hay algo fuera de lo común. Al no encontrarse con nada, continua con su caminata, manteniéndose en estado de alerta.

Cruzando al frente de una cantina, ella se detiene. Cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en esa perturbación, y los abre con tranquilidad. Y entonces, se da cuenta que alguien, la está persiguiendo. Como si nada pasara, sigue, hasta llegar a un especie de callejón.

Llega hasta el fin de ese oscuro lugar y voltea hacia donde están unos contenedores de basura. Por unos segundos, se mantuvo calma y expectante que el o la persona diera su aparición.

—¿Así que, has dejado todo, para buscar a tu maestro? – preguntó una misteriosa voz.

—¿No te enseñaron, que no se puede espiar las conversaciones ajenas? _– _contestó, llevándose una mano en la cintura, tocando su sable de luz.

—Vengo en paz, no es necesario que recurras a la violencia.

—Sé que estás detrás del secuestro de mi maestro, bruja – dijo con rabia.

La togruta gira hacia atrás, encontrándose con una joven humana de cabellos rubios, a la altura de su cadera; ojos color violeta; tez pálida; y de unos 19 años de edad. Viste de unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chaleco de cuero y botas de media caña color marrón. Sin duda alguna, se trata de una cazarrecompensas corelliana, que hace meses, la justicia galáctica está buscando.

—¿Tienes pruebas de que yo haya sido? – preguntó con altanería, poniéndose en frente de la togruta – ¿De que yo, Sharik Zolet, sea la gran mente maestra, de este teatro al que llaman "secuestro"? No me llama la atención, de que tengas cierto recelo hacia mi.

—Viniendo de tus ultimas "hazañas", no me cabe ninguna duda _– _masculló _–_ ¿Donde está?

—Estás acusando a la persona equivocada, muchacha.

—¿Y, entonces, porqué estabas persiguiéndome?

—Por que tengo una pista, que te conducirá a Skywalker.

—¿Debo confiar en tus palabras? _– _da unos pasos hacia ella, chocándose con el hombro de la cazarrecompensas y la mira sobre su hombro _– _No me hagas perder más tiempo, Zolet.

Con una mano, Sharik agarró el hombro de la togruta, en modo de no diera ni un paso más. Los ojos violáceos, miran con sinceridad a los ojos color cielo de la togruta. Ahsoka, endureció su mirada hacia esa mujer. Ella le trajo muchos problemas en el pasado, y la enemistad que hay en ellas, crecía a cada momento que se veían las caras...

—Deberías hacerlo _– _contestó con tranquilidad.

Bruscamente, la togruta se zafa del agarre, manteniendo esa mirada desafiante y despectiva. Definitivamente, ella la está sacando de sus casillas con sus rodeos.

—Lo que debería hacer, es ignorarte.

—¿Ah si? Para empezar ¿tienes idea, en donde buscarlo? ¡Vamos, dímelo!

Ahsoka no dijo nada, ella tiene razón. Fue tanto el grado de su desesperación, que no se ha dado cuenta, que se ha lanzado a una búsqueda sin rastros ¿Debería confiar en ella? ¿Tomarla, como una posible aliada?

—Lo imaginé _– _respondió sin emoción Sharik y le da una palmada en su hombro _– _Ve a Tatooine, allí tendrás una pista _– _a pasos firmes, deja a solas a Ahsoka.

La togruta se quedó pensativa, tratando de procesar, la posible pista que Zolet había dado. Tatooine, el planeta de origen de su maestro... ¿Por que allá? Tragó saliva, ahora que lo recuerda, Anakin solía ir a las carreras clandestinas de vainas. Tal vez, a la noche antes de su desaparición, el se haya ido para distraerse. Puede que sea una de las varias hipótesis, pero la más acertada.

Voltea hacía atrás, con la esperanza de ver a Sharik, pero para su mala suerte, ella se había esfumado.

—_Espero que no te hayas metido en un gran lío, maestro __–_ pensó _– Conociéndote, eres un imán para los problemas._

Sale del callejón, a pasos acelerados, buscando a la cazarrecompensas. Al cruzar una esquina, la ve, recargada sobre la pared y de brazos cruzados. Sharik, sonríe ante la presencia de la padawan y se acerca unos pasos.

—¿No dijiste que me ignorarías? _– _preguntó con burla.

—Lo haré, una vez que me lleves a Tatooine.

—Bien, te llevaré. Pero... con una condición.

Ashoka rodó los ojos y ríe con sarcasmo. Sabe que no le saldrá gratis el viaje, más con un cazarrecompensas como acompañante y piloto.

—¿Porqué las personas como tú, se hacen rogar, para luego cobrar por sus buenas acciones?

—Es así como sobrevivimos, muchacha. Vamos a lo nuestro _– _pausó y suspiró _– _Deberás limpiar mi nombre, eso implica, levantar todos los cargos que tengo en mi contra.

—Hecho _– _le estrecha su mano.

Sharik acepta con gusto, el gesto de la togruta, asintiendo a su nuevo trato. Definitivamente, el trato salio más rápido de que lo que creía.

—Fue un placer, en hacer negocios contigo.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto _–_ susurró

—¡Deja de quejarte! Apresúrate, mi nave nos está esperando.

CONTINUARÁ...

**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero sus reviews, chiquitines! Y si no les gusto... ¡Tiren tomates! XD**

**¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ^_^**

**Los saluda con amor e infinita gratitud hacia ustedes, Hadley :***


End file.
